callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PhD Flopper
Untitled I had previously added the deffinition of Flopper to the Trivia section, and not saying or implying the effects of the perk, to which i have no knowledge of. The deffinition of PhD was already in the Trivia section as well. It is okay to put what the words mean in trivia, so refrain from deleting it CzarCalvintheGreat 02:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I can guarentee you if you look up Flopper in the dictionary, the defenition won't be about basketball. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes i know that, i added 2 other deffinitions just now. There is no reason for you to remove any of them. CzarCalvintheGreat 02:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 1: I didn't remove it. 2: They aren't need, they may have nothing to do with the perk. Don't continue to add them. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 1. It said in the editing history you did 2. On the juggernog page it says that it is a combination of jugernaut and eggnog. While jugernaut does refer to the perk, eggnog doesn't. But you don't see anyone removing it either. It doesn't matter whether they have something to do with the actual effects of the perk, its just trivia. It would seem the PhD Flopper is greatly influenced by Dr.Pepper. I guess both the new perks sound like real sodas. Look I made a picture using the Beer Labelizer:Jefftheoboist 01:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Seijana 14:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Rumors I've heard about some rumers about how some players have glitched into this map. The story seems to check out, they describe the map as being in early beta and incomplete. Anyway they say that this perk will let you keep all your other perks if your downed. General Geers 10:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Another rumor going around is that this protects from the monkeys nova gas,which is very likely,since there is a radiation emblem on it. the monkeys do not blow up in nova gas you dumb ass nova gas is biological not radiation anyway. - nick You call me a dumb ass,but yet,i was right.They steal perks and blow up in nova gas.Just like the nova crawlers. ok, so after just getting the perk, i found out that it makes it so that when you dive to prone, you explode in a gigantic explosion. it kills zombies within about a 15ft radius. So if you fall from a really high distance, but don't dive to prone will it still protect you from getting hurt? Emblem for the perk The color is purple and the symbol is a toxic waste hazard sign. Source is Xbox Live preview, you can see it when the screen goes to some monkeys attacking a perk-a-cola machine, it is pulsating which may mean it is timed. My guess is that it protects the perk-a-cola machines (not fully just buffs them). Firefunbro 14:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Added perk icon and the part about it pulsating. I won't add your guess on what the perk is, since it's speculation (your observation on Stamin-Up I added because it's 99% probable as you said). Thanks again. --Callofduty4 15:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Flopper Does Not Wear Off... I do not think that it 'wears off' but rather that the pulsating you see means that the designated perk-a-cola machine is under attack by monkeys. I agree as the Quick Revive Soda icon also pulsate during a monkey round. TheOnlySimen 18:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, someone who has editing priviliges needs to remove that. In the video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkcLemEvBPM&feature=player_embedded at 2:52 the quick revive does that too, and they would not get a time limit on that, it is because of monkeys. I swear I already took it off, but it's back and I don't have access to editing. MichaelSaulnier 17:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Effect/ Of course we'll be finding out soon, but I say it's Flak Jacket, I mean that splash looking thing on the top of the machine just screams "EXPLOSION AND SPLASH DAMAGE" Major Blackout 13:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) From what i saw on the video(3:30 in the video) the personne who hade this perk was not attacked by the zombies maybe that is why the perk would were off. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEjqeKs42ys&feature=rec-LGOUT-exp_fresh+div-1r-4-HM why the hell are you so stupid flak jacket would be the dumbest thing you could ever think of it is so damn random i would rather have hard line or cold blooded. and person is spelled this way not personne dumb ass Ha. What would Hardline do in Zombies "dumb ass"? What would Cold-Blooded do "dumb ass"? and sign your post with four "~'s" please. Major Blackout 17:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) It is confirmed, the perk does provide protection against the nova gas effects (ie. blurred vision, slowed movement) that are triggered by killing a space monkey. When you dive off of things it makes an explosion killing all the zombies around you, its epic. ^^No, it doesn't, what it does is act like flak jacket, so you don't kill yourself with a grenae, also, when you dive off of high objects (i.e stairs) a large explosion will happen killing any zombie within 10 feet. Poseidon82196 18:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) It does both, which means it does act like a flak jacket as it limits splash and explosive damage. Maybe next time some of you act like tools and jump down someones throat over something you will think twice about it least you look like a fool Mattyp48 17:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC) trivia Some one with editing privleges needs to add the trivia page and include the refrence to Dr. Pepper.Colomahn253 15:30, January 31, 2011 (UTC) According to a quote from Dempsey, it tastes like prunes. :P. MissFortune 02:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) why is everyone so stupid Why dont you play the damn game and find out what it does yourself you morons ^^^^RAAAAAGGGEEE^^^^ TurbanNoggin 04:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) PHD Flopper PHD Flopper is a new perk and RBx DECiiSiiVE is the first person i know that has found out what it does. Once you buy it, the next time you "dive" an explosion will kill all zombies in your general area. He found it at 12:08 a.m. est. ^It does in fact not do that, it just gives you an increased chance of getting the items that the zombies drop(insta-kill, death machine, Fire Sale, ect...). RUMOR: It does "not" make you nuke all of the zombies around you when you go down, i just tried about 20times on single and multi-player nothing happened, we just found there was an increased in item drops. What probably happened was, he went down and grabbed a nuke from one of the near by zombie when they died but didn't notice it. Actually it does cause a mini-"nuke" if you dolphin dive off a height, i.e. a staircase. Don't believe me? Go to the PhD Flopper Machine, buy it, and dive off the staircase to get to it. Me and my firends all bought it and just repeatedly dove off the staircase to get pass certain rounds, however being downed doesn't activate the "nuke". The "nuke" is just an explosion centered on you, it isn't massive, but it is decent. Why the powerups were more common were most likely the easter egg/glitch of lying down in a corner, then someone diving on you. Also sign your posts with a ~.~.~.~ minus the dots. Firefunbro 21:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Self Damage Reistance From experience I know this to be true (obviously for xbox 360) This perk makes you take absolutely ZERO damage from your own weapons, be it grenades, ray gun shots, etc. Useful if you decide to circle strafe around the horde, as you can just kamikazi into the horde and survive. Also, if you do this with a ray gun, you don't have to be too far ahead of the nearest zombie to kill them without harming yourself, you can be in the middle of a circle of zombies and still survive using the raygun's blast damage. (Not tested when upgraded) Also, it doesn't spawn a "miniature nuke" when you just dive to prone. It only does anything of the sort if you dive to prone from a height. This is likely because if it did, you could just dive all over the place and survive forever. I noticed nothing regarding increased powerup drops. This map just seems to drop a lot in general. The main purposes for this perk are surviving your own damage, and exploding when you dive from a height. I haven't tested it by getting downed, as usually a monkey steals it from me before i ever die... AkumaLucifer 23:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) update flopper-ray gun info I don't normally post on wikis but why was my info about no ray gun splash damage deleted? I know the general description was updated with "no splash damage" but I think someone looking for info about phd flopper would like to be told, in plain English, that there will be no damage taken from you own ray gun. It really is the most usefull feature of phd flopper and people shouldn't have to deciper the cryptic description of "no splash damage" to figure it out. I removed two trivia bits that were opinion based and just plain dumb. One stated that a "flopper" is related to poop and thats why you blow up. (Removed for vandalism. The second stated that It was called the flopper because it looked like a condom machine. This is an iopinion that is a speculation and is completly off -the-wall. Just thought you should all know. TurbanNoggin 20:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Now this sounds like a damn good Perk-a-Cola. Sgt. S.S. 10:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's name is based on Dr Pepper, what can you expect? --Callofduty4 12:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) PhB flopper K so trivia says the machine says phb well has anyone gone into a game laid down near the machine and looked at it it says phd not phb also it seems to offer multiple flavors those knobs are the flavors.Fryingpan57 18:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Worst idea ever This is the worst perk-a-cola idea ever! Treyarch should replace this perk machine.Goodboy12 13:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC)